Seating manufacturers have long understood the problems associated with designing seats to adequately support the lumbar portion of an individual's back. Seats designed to support the lumbar region have generally included an outwardly curved portion which is appropriately positioned to support the inwardly curved lumbar portion of the back. This design helps reduce fatigue and stress on the individual and improves the overall comfort of the seating.
One well-known shortcoming associated with conventional lumbar support seat designs is that they are not adjustable to fit the shape of the particular individual sitting in the seat. This is despite the fact that individuals have spines of different shapes and sizes. Further, the shape or curvature of the lumbar region also varies when a person changes their seating position. Consequently, a given seat cannot be used comfortably by a variety of individuals who have spines which have different sizes and shapes. Additionally, the prior art seating also does not provide adequate support to individuals when they change from one position to another, such as when an individual leans forward or backward in the seat.
An additional shortcoming applicable to the prior art seating is that the upper portion of the seat back is often designed to pivot or recline with respect to the lower portion of the seat. In this regard, the lumbar support is normally supported by the seat back for these reclining type seats. When designed in this fashion, the lumbar support tends to interfere with the reclining action of the seat.
A still further problem is that for many applications space is limited and the thickness of the seat must be minimized. As should be understood, seat backs for conventional seats equipped with adjustable lumbar supports tend to be bulky and thick. Additionally, many lumbar support designs contain component elements that are oriented perpendicular to the frame of the seat back. These design features increase the thickness of the seat and consequently render it inefficient for use in vehicles where space considerations are of great concern.
A still further problem with the prior art assemblies is that their weight is sometimes prohibitive. In this regard, strict weight limitations are often imposed by vehicle manufacturers for the seats used in their vehicles due to fuel efficiency concerns. Of course, the fewer and the lighter the components in the seat and lumbar support the better.
A still further problem is the reliability and durability of the seat and lumbar support. For example, some conventional adjustable lumbar supports utilize an inflatable diaphragm for pushing the seat back forward to provide the support for the individual's lumbar region. These lumbar support systems utilize air pumps, hoses, and release valves to expand and contract the diaphragm. As should be readily apparent when a pump or valve fails, the lumbar support would not be adjustable. In addition, should the diaphragm or hose rupture or be punctured, the integrity of the lumbar support would be lost.
A still further problem with the prior art is that vehicle seats are subjected to forces from virtually every possible direction. These forces occur when the vehicle takes a turn, accelerates or decelerates, or hits a bump, pot hole, or curb. The seat and associated lumbar support should be structured to withstand these forces and maintain its integrity, even during an automobile accident.
A still further shortcoming with the prior art is that lumbar supports of previous designs do not distribute force evenly across the lumbar region. As should be understood, the human back contains a variety of elements, such as a hard rigid spine, flexible ribs, and soft muscles and skin tissue. An effective lumbar support must distribute support evenly over the surface of the lumbar region without pinching soft muscle and tissue between the support and the spine or ribs of the individual.
A still further problem with the prior art assemblies is that the manufacturing costs of same have been excessive. In this regard, the cost and number of components making up the seat and lumbar support should be kept to a minimum. Further, the lumbar support should also be efficiently incorporated into the seat design to avoid expensive and time consuming manufacturing procedures and the costs.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.